Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Full Guide
by ThatOracleOfDelphi
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Dipper, Soos, and Mabel, along with the rest of the cast, attempt to find and solve all of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. (Just a small series of shorts based off of the short Gravity Falls series: Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained. I do not own the show; it belongs to Alex Hirsch and all those lovely people.) (I'll accept suggestions)


Anomaly 36: The Seahorse

Dipper adjusts the camera so that it is level, and backs away from it holding up a sign that reads: "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Anomaly #36, The Seahorse".

"Welcome to Dipper's guide to the unexplained with Mabel!", Mabel pops out from the side of the camera, throwing glitter in the air.

"And Soos as the camera man!", Soos waves his hand in front of the camera. Dipper glares at them, lowering the sign.

He sighs, "Welcome to Dipper's guide to the unexplained, with Mabel and Soos. No one asked you guys to talk, by the way!", he raised his voice for the last sentence. Soos and Mabel shut their mouths.

Mabel looks at Dipper, "Shouldn't we be getting on with the video?" Dipper stops glaring at Mabel and comes back to his senses.

"Right. Right. Anyway, this episode: Anomaly 36, the Seahorse," he opens Journal 3 to a page which shows a pencil-sketch horse that appears to be made out of water.  
"It's said to live by a river somewhere in the Gravity Falls woods, but everyone who's gone looking for it has never come back," for the last part of the sentence his voice got ominous, like the type of voice you would use to tell a ghost story.

Dipper puts his serious face back on, "Forget that last part, though," he shuts the journal before continuing, "Anyway, today we're going to go looking for it."

Mabel holds up a stuffed unicorn with a quite eccentric glow in her eyes, "Seahorsey we are coming for you," she says in a monotone voice.

"Riiiight ," Dipper backs away from her, looking thoroughly creeped out. The camera goes static. It resumes to show Mabel and Dipper in a forest next to a river that led into a lake by a waterfall.

"Mabel, promise me you won't EVER do that again," Dipper looks at Mabel. She grins.  
"Promise," She says, crossing her fingers behind her back. Dipper seems oblivious to that.

An equine creature shimmering a clear icey-blue, like water, approaches them from behind. It makes a soft swishing noise as it moved, as it is, in fact, made of water.

"Um, dudes?", Soos sounds a bit freaked out. The twins turn to look at the camera.

"What?", They question him at the same time. A hand comes out from behind the camera and points at the horse. The twins' heads turn simultaneously.

"We found it! And we got footage of it!", Dipper seems excited. But it will be short lived, as soon as he finds out.

"It's so cool!", Mabel begins to whisper, "I LOVE YOU SEAPONY." She's jumping up and down with widened eyes staring at the horse.

Soos seems a bit nervous about this, though, "You dudes sure that thing is safe?"

Dipper takes out Journal 3 and begins flipping through the pages until he finds the right one. He traces his finger down, skimming for important information. He begins mumbling the words as he reads, "-Amazing yet dangerous creature-", he skips a few lines, "-Most beautiful- blah blah blah ," he skips more lines and his eyes widen.  
"Has the ability to harden the outer water and drown victims by trapping its prey inside," he became more and more uneasy as he read.

The camera changes to show the sky above moving rather quickly.

"GO! GO! GO!", Dipper screams with his squeaky pubescent voice from behind. The three sets of footsteps clatter hastily across the brush and litter of the forest. The sound of a horse whinnying, mixed with a whale song and a dolphin squeak pierces through the forest. The camera goes flickers to black.

When it resumes, Dipper is sitting on his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack with Mabel behind him wrapping a bandage around his head. They're both practically mummified in a layer of band-aids.

"That concludes Dipper's guide to the unexplained number 36, The Seahorse. Join us next time where we'll be reading ahead to know if it's safe or not," Dipper said, not amused by the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah, no kidding, little dudes."

The camera cuts out, and the video ends there.

* * *

 **Okay, so that was my first fanfiction. It was written a while ago: last summer, if I'm not mistaken, but I deemed it worthy of being posted to this site. If anyone _does_ read this, then feel free to suggest ideas for a future chapter. The only rules are a.) it has to be _original_. I ain't writting a chapter on Slendy. And b.) the monster or entity has to be small/weak enough for the main cast to deal with on their own in one or two chapters.**


End file.
